


Время взрослеть.

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Stiles Stilinski, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Menstrual Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз вдруг представила, какая была бы визитка у нее — ярко-красная в белый горошек. И вот там точно было бы написано что-то идиотское. Почему бы и не «клоун-лесбиянка» в самом деле? Очень эффектно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время взрослеть.

_— Женщина знает, кто её мужчина._  
— Ты ещё не женщина.  
— Ты сделаешь меня женщиной. (с)

— Эй, Стилински! — сказала Лидия и остановилась рядом.

Стайлз в этот момент пыталась съесть шоколадный батончик. Она целый день носила его в сумке и, видимо, батончик лежал вплотную к ее телу, согрелся и прилично так растаял. Стайлз высовывала язык, чтобы поймать шоколадные капли, и с утробным свистом всасывала в себя разваливающиеся кусочки шоколадки. Пальцы были в чуть маслянистом, густом шоколаде, и физиономия тоже, и — ну конечно! — какая-то мерзкая капля расплылась коричневым, идеально круглым пятнышком на красной худи.

Лидия, идеальная, хорошенькая Лидия, дорогая коллекционная фарфоровая кукла, смотрела на нее, приподняв бровь. В ее зеленых, широко раскрытых глазах удивление и легкое отвращение мешались с заинтересованностью. Как будто Лидия гуляла по зоопарку и вдруг заметила за решеткой какую-то мерзкую, но интересную зверушку. Что-то вроде гиены, засунувшей башку в задницу мертвому слону. Это был бы какой-нибудь реалистичный зоопарк, на природе.

— Заповедник «Мадагаскар»! — вслух ляпнула Стайлз.

Лидия моргнула. Ей даже недоумение шло. Стайлз вот в недоумении сама себе напоминала нежного, но тупоумного барашка, а Лидия разве что слегка растерялась.

— Говорят, что ты лесбиянка, — прямо сказала Лидия. — Это ведь правда?

Стайлз скомкала пустую обертку от шоколадного батончика. Там, внутри, еще остался шоколад, но Стайлз как-то не хотела вылизывать его при Лидии. Она выбросила обертку в урну, нашла в сумке упаковку салфеток и принялась вытирать пальцы и щеки.

— Допустим, — наконец проговорила Стайлз. — А что, сама не видишь?

Первый раз в жизни Лидия Мартин сама к ней обратилась, и Стайлз не придумала ничего лучше, чем нахамить ей. Лидия была такая идеальная, такая женственная, такая девочка-девочка, ухоженная, красивая. Стайлз испытывала к ней двоякие чувства. Восхищение — ну разумеется, плотское желание — ну да, а кто нет? Благоговение тоже. Но под всем этим были и такие желания, которые Стайлз немного пугали и смущали. Она никогда не считала себя злой или одержимой, да что там, она в жизни не отрывала мухам крылья (один раз в детстве не считается, господи, это был один-единственный раз и то — Стайлз раскаялась), никогда не бросала камнями в бездомных собак.

И тем не менее иногда Стайлз представляла Лидию, стоящую перед ней на коленях. С этой ее идеальной кожей, розово-фарфоровой, с этими ее глазами и рыжими, приподнятыми бровями. Стайлз, отчаянно двигая пальцами, представляла, грезила с открытыми глазами, как намотает на кулак длинные волосы, намотает больно, туго. Сначала намотает, а потом будет бить Лидию, дорогую приличную девочку, лицом о кровать. Будет бить, даже когда хрустнет нос, а губы превратятся в окровавленные лепешки. В общем-то это была самая невинная из всех страшных фантазий Стайлз. Про другую сторону Лидии она тоже думала в таком ключе. Ну… иногда. Редко.

— Вообще-то вижу, — согласилась Лидия.

Она задумалась, постукивая каблуком об утоптанную землю. Время обеда уже заканчивалось, на заднем дворе, у столов, почти никого и не было. Стайлз выцепила взглядом Скотта — он стоял на ступеньках, держа Киру за руку, и улыбался светло и безмозгло, как щенок, обретший хозяйку.

Миссис Маккол когда-то была уверена, что Стайлз и Скотт поженятся. Стайлз была уверена, что Скотт никогда в жизни не найдет себе девушку. Господи, да он запинался и забывал простые слова, стоило кому-то с вагиной им заинтересоваться. А Скотт, сволочь, уже успел бросить одну цыпочку и обзавестись другой, не менее горячей. А Стайлз…

— Я хотела бы с тобой переспать, — негромко сказала Лидия.

Стайлз уставилась на нее, ощущая, что нижняя челюсть форменным образом отваливается до колен. Стайлз столько раз фантазировала, как ее и Лидию случайно закроют в кабинете, или они окажутся единственными выжившими после смертельной эпидемии (раньше Стайлз милостиво оставляла в живых и Скотта, но теперь, после его сексуальных успехов, он потерял ее расположение). В общем, в фантазиях Стайлз Лидия много-много раз говорила что-то подобное, почерпнутое из порно: «Нет времени объяснять, нам срочно нужно заняться любовью, я так хочу тебя, Стайлз, оттрахай меня, Стайлз, о да детка, о, да».

— Ты хочешь трахнуться? — недоверчиво переспросила Стайлз. — В смысле… ты про секс?

— Ну да, — просто ответила Лидия. — Ты могла бы?

— А зачем тебе это? — подозрительно прищурилась Стайлз.

Она вдруг отчетливо представила, как в кустах засели Джексон, Дэнни и безмозглые подружки Лидии. Как они все ждут, пока Стайлз согласится, а потом выскочат и начнут смеяться, и Лидия тоже будет хохотать: «Посмотрите на эту дурочку Стилински, какая она занятная!»

— Это пари? — сообразила Стайлз. — Ты поспорила, что я соглашусь? Эй, да я и так соглашусь, скажем, за тридцать процентов… нет, тридцать пять! Я могу подыграть и…

Лидия посмотрела на нее с отчетливой жалостью, да так выразительно, что Стайлз заткнулась. Она подумала вдруг — а откуда Лидии знать, что ощущают неудачники, над которыми посмеялись? Откуда у нее такая жалость и такое понимание в ее зеленых, ведьминских гляделках? Над Лидией никто и никогда не смеялся, это же Лидия — девочка с невидимой короной на рыжих волосах.

— Никакого спора, — тихо сказала Лидия. — Я просто хочу… осознала…

— Ты хочешь досадить Джексону? — предположила Стайлз.

День был теплый, солнечный, ветер почти не ощущался, но Стайлз почему-то стало холодно. Зябко.

— И это тоже, — призналась Лидия. — Но не только. Мне действительно интересно.

— Ну а мне нет, — ответила Стайлз, глядя в сторону. — Найди себе кого-то другого.

Она и сама себе не верила. Не верила до конца в реальность происходящего. Лидия Мартин подошла к ней и предложила заняться сексом, а Стайлз ей отказывает по очень сомнительным причинам. Лидия молчала. Кажется, она тоже не могла поверить, что ее отвергли — и кто! Стилински! Ну та самая, клоун-лесбиянка, дочка шерифа.

— Ну… ладно, — наконец проговорила Лидия, убедившись, что Стайлз не станет после паузы кричать: «Шутка, шутка, снимай шорты и прислонись к дереву, я отправлю тебя в Нарнию-Оргазмию!». Стайлз мрачно подумала, что она бы вполне могла что-то такое брякнуть.

Лидия протянула ей визитку.

— Это мой номер телефона, — сказала она до странности неуверенно. — Позвони, если передумаешь.  

— Я и так знаю твой телефон, — буркнула Стайлз, все так же упрямо глядя в сторону.

— А, ну ладно, — Лидия пожала плечами, убрала визитку, повернулась и быстро ушла.

А Стайлз, оставшись одна, вдруг пожалела, что не взяла визитку. Ее обуяло ненормальное любопытство — что там может быть написано? «Лидия Мартин, королева школы»? Как-то глупо выглядит визитка у семнадцатилетней девушки. Стайлз вдруг представила, какая была бы визитка у нее — ярко-красная в белый горошек. И вот там точно было бы написано что-то идиотское. Почему бы и не «клоун-лесбиянка» в самом деле? Очень эффектно.

 

Стайлз подхватила свою сумку и зашагала к зданию школы. Звонок уже прозвенел, но она не спешила и пыталась понять, докопаться — почему она не огорчена тем, что отказала Лидии? Это ведь была ее мечта, почти осуществившаяся, а Стайлз ее разрушила. Почему же тогда ей не грустно? Почему нет ощущения страшной ошибки?

«Ты знаешь почему, лживая ты сучка, — сказала сама себе Стайлз. — Не делай вид, будто ничего не понимаешь. Не надо».

На самом деле Стайлз не была лесбиянкой. Ну, либо она была какой-то очень избирательной лесбиянкой. Ей не очень-то нравились девицы, только Лидия стала исключением. Стайлз иногда представляла себя лижущей чью-то влажную манденку и ощущала только отвращение. Ну, либо холодное равнодушие. Однако лесбийское порно она смотрела, и Лидию представляла часто. Лидию с раздвинутыми ножками, рыжим пушком на лобке и розовыми, пухлыми влажными губками, похожими на створки раковины. Пожалуй, Стайлз могла бы назвать себя лидиянкой.  

Только она была влюблена, по уши, болезненно, идиотично — и вовсе не в Лидию. Более того, объект ее любви походил на девушку примерно так же, как Стайлз - на топ-модель. Вообще никак.

У него была черная густая щетина, наверное, очень колючая и жесткая. Холодные светлые глаза, меняющие оттенок под настроение. И широкие умопомрачительные плечи. Стайлз была готова облизывать их с утра до ночи, если бы ей позволили.

Дерек Хейл — опасный, дурацкий и совершенно к ней равнодушный.  

***

На кухне в доме Стилински висел большой календарь. Стандартный, из тех, где надо передвигать пластиковую рамку, чтобы выставить новый день. Календарь был густо исчеркан разноцветными маркерами, и сторонний человек, не Стилински, ничего бы не понял в этой мешанине красного, зеленого и черного. Зеленым маркером шериф обвел дни своих ночных дежурств. Красным Стайлз густо замалевала критические дни и еще несколько дней вразброс — перед важными контрольными, чтобы отец лишний раз ее не доставал, когда нервы на пределе. Они с папой очень дружно жили, и не в последнюю очередь благодаря честности и взаимопониманию. У Стайлз, наверное, уже был черный пояс и девятый дан по компромиссам.

Черных жирных крестов было мало — Стайлз выделяла ими важные деты и дела. Например, съездить к маме на кладбище. Сходить с отцом в кино, выбрав время между его дежурствами и ее учебой, оплатить счета. Стайлз подумывала добавить еще один цвет в календарь — допустим синий, и обозначать им полнолуние. Скотт ведь по-прежнему оставался ее другом, за которым требовался присмотр.

Сегодняшний день был обведен зеленым — шериф уехал на дежурство. Значит, до полуночи Стайлз сама себе хозяйка. Она лениво перекусила, раздевшись до трусов. Собрала белье и отнесла его в подвал, рассортировав и запихнув в стиральную машинку. Высохшую одежду Стайлз разделала на две аккуратные стопки — своя и отцовская. Папины рубашки надо было погладить, но Стайлз ленилась делать это прямо сейчас. Она поднялась в свою комнату, натянула шорты и майку. Шорты вообще-то были боксерами Скотта. Стайлз когда-то дурашливо примерила их — и увидела, что ей хорошо. Нет, правда, хорошо — нигде не натирало, не жало и по ощущениям было приятно. Скотт пытался протестовать, но получил по шее и решил, что может откупиться от Стайлз своими не сильно и любимыми трусами.

А майку Стайлз забрала у отца. Ну а что, он ее все равно никогда не надевал, хотя майка была отличная — серая, с пентаграммами на спине и груди. Правда, от носки и стирок пентаграмма немного выцвела, полиняла.

Стайлз побродила туда-сюда, не зная, чем заняться, и решила заняться тем, что уж точно поможет ей расслабиться. Не уроки же, в самом деле, делать. Можно было попылесосить в гостиной или погладить одежду, или приготовить какой-нибудь кулинарный шедевр, или сесть делать химию, или… в общем, все это было чудовищно увлекательно. Стайлз поднялась наверх, в свою комнату, открыла комод и вынула из среднего ящика, из-под стопки носков, свой небольшой сиреневый вибратор. Иногда она думала — знает ли отец, подозревает ли он вообще? Впрочем, если он и знал или подозревал — то все равно никогда бы ей ничего не сказал. И слава богу.

Стайлз потрясла вибратором, непривычно легким, и негромко выругалась, увидев, что у него открутился колпачок и выпали батарейки. Она наклонилась и принялась шарить под носками. Ей было слишком лениво поднять стопку и сразу найти пропажу, поэтому она шлепала и шлепала ладонью, пытаясь нащупать и батарейки и колпачок. Впрочем, колпачок нашелся сразу, а батарейки куда-то укатились.

— Да чтоб тебя! — раздраженно сказала Стайлз.

На стену, прямо перед ней, упала тень. Стайлз замерла, вскинув взгляд.

— Стилински?

Она обернулась, резко и быстро, слишком растерявшись, чтобы сначала подумать, а потом сделать. Сидевший на подоконнике Дерек потерял дар речи. Она редко видела его растерянным, но теперь вот увидела. Растерянность, живая эмоция, сделала мрачного Дерека моложе лет на десять, не меньше. Он смотрел на Стайлз, на зажатый в ее руке вибратор и молчал.

Стайлз спохватилась, обернулась и пихнула свою игрушку в ящик, снова повернулась — предательская майка, такая удобная, такая широкая, с растянутыми от частой носки лямками, не нашла лучшего момента, как «зажеваться» в подмышке. Дерек покраснел… даже не покраснел, а вспыхнул — всем лицом, сразу, даже ушами, даже шеей. Густые брови показались угольным росчерком.

Стайлз таращилась на него с открытым ртом. Она первый раз видела, чтобы Дерек краснел. Он смотрел на нее, широко распахнув глаза, и даже чуть-чуть приоткрыл рот. Стайлз наконец-то сообразила, что он выглядит таким остолбеневшим вовсе не от ее неземной красоты. Она опустила голову и взвизгнула, заметив, что майка перекрутилась и бесстыдно обнажила одну грудь — маленькую, почти плоскую, с крошечным розовым соском.

— Что ты уставился?! — заорала Стайлз, сгорая от стыда.

Она одернула майку и попятилась назад. Она была так зла и на себя, и на Дерека, что еле сдерживалась, чтобы не начать бить его ногами.

— Вау, — наконец выдохнул Дерек с издевательской ноткой. — Вообще-то я пришел по делу.

— Ну так говори, что хотел! — огрызнулась Стайлз, глядя в пол.

Она чувствовала, что больше никогда в жизни не сможет посмотреть Дереку в лицо.

— Это было… неожиданно, — заявил Дерек, и насмешка в его голосе стала осязаемой.

— Говори и проваливай, — приказала Стайлз. — Мне еще надо пойти и утопиться со стыда.

Дерек фыркнул, вполне весело. Прошел в комнату и сел на ее кровать.

—  Сейчас, — проговорил он, ероша ладонью черные волосы. — Я забыл, что хотел.

Стайлз недоверчиво взглянула на него — он что, издевается над ней? Но Дерек смотрел в ответ темно-зелеными глазами, он улыбался, но необидно. Кажется, его действительно проняло, он выглядел обескураженным… и на свой реальный возраст.

— Что? — спросил Дерек. — У меня женщины уже года три не было.

Стайлз застыла с открытым ртом. Дерек в основном говорил ей заткнуться и не путаться под ногами, хотя к ее советам он прислушивался и изредка таскался к ней за помощью. Но такие личные вещи — а это можно было назвать личной вещью — он ей еще никогда не говорил.

— Ты, конечно, вообще не женщина, — сказал Дерек. — Но…

Он что-то еще говорил и говорил, а Стайлз слушала звенящую тишину внутри себя. Пустоту, которая вибрирует, как натянутая гитарная струна. Болезненную, чертовски обидную пустоту, разъедающую, слепящую.

«Ты вообще не женщина».

Она чувствовала себя так, словно Дерек ударил ее в живот ногой. Ей точно так же хотелось согнуться пополам и выть, стиснув зубы. Он вообще распускал руки по отношению к ней: пару раз отвешивал подзатыльники, когда она влипала в неприятности, и один раз стукнул ее лбом о сложенные руки, когда Стайлз едва не сосватала его Дэнни, как раба на рынке невольников. Но всерьез он ее и пальцем не тронул, а теперь вот так больно ударил, словно ржавым ножом в печень.

— Пошел вон, — ровно произнесла Стайлз, удивляясь своему спокойствию.

Ей хотелось лечь на пол и реветь, корчась, как эмбрион, которого извлекли из теплого пузыря и облили щелочью. Хотелось бить Дерека, слепо лупить его по лицу и кричать: «зачем ты это сказал?! зачем, зачем ты это сказал?!»

Но кто-то другой, с взрослым, спокойным голосом, твердо повторил:

— Уходи. Прямо сейчас. Пошел прочь.

Дерек заткнулся. Она все равно ничего не слышала, не хотела слышать, не хотела вникать в очередную его проблему, которую он нашел на свою голову.

— Эй, — как-то неловко позвал Дерек.

Его верхняя губа приподнялась, и Стайлз вдруг заметила, что у принца ее души смешные передние зубы, белые и крепкие, но немного выступающие вперед. Раньше она не обращала на это внимания, а теперь несовершенство Дерека ее чем-то обрадовало.

— Мне зайти попозже? — предположил Дерек.

Он тоже смотрел на нее, как на странную зверушку. Стайлз и ощущала себя зверем в клетке. Зверем, который хочет метаться, бросаться на решетку и грызть ее зубами, но это уже было, и зверь уже уяснил, что это не помогает, а только вызывает у зрителей смех.

Она вытолкала Дерека в окно так настойчиво и решительно, что он едва не свалился вниз, в заросли роз. В последний момент успел поймать равновесие и вскарабкался на крышу, бросив на нее мрачный взгляд. Стайлз захлопнула окно перед его носом и закрыла его шторами. Теперь она могла метаться туда-сюда, поскуливая от боли и злости.

Она так хотела завыть, заорать громко и протяжно, что во рту пересохло и горло сжалось. Взгляд упал на мобильный телефон, лежащий на застеленной кровати, между сумкой и подушкой. Стайлз плюхнулась рядом и набрала выученный наизусть номер.

— Лидия, — проговорила она, дождавшись ответа. — Это… это Стилински. Ты еще не передумала?

***

Видимо, неделя у Стайлз не задалась. Очутившись в гостях у Лидии Мартин, Стайлз ощутила себя не только… не такой, но вообще испытала острое чувство неполноценности. Дом у семьи Мартин был очень женский. А вот их с папой дом был скорее мужской, несмотря на усилия Стайлз приложить женскую руку. 

«Ты вообще не женщина».

У Лидии мужской руки вообще не чувствовалось. Все было такое чистенькое, сияющее, розовое и плюшевое. Причем, все явно обжитое, а не холодное и стерильное, как в магазине мебели или в дизайнерском салоне. Стайлз отлично могла представить, как Лидия лежит на диване с журналом или как завтракает, расставив на чайном столике тарелочки с бисквитами и джемом. Стайлз сразу ощутила себя неуклюжей, костлявой, неловкой в этом бархатном мягком царстве. Она в основном гордилась своей непохожестью, своим отличием от массы девочек, но тут, в этой женском остановке, она вдруг почувствовала себя смешной, нелепым фриком с коротко подстриженными  волосами и тощими ногами.

— Проходи, — сказала Лидия и закрыла дверь своей спальни.

Стайлз огляделась, заметив зеркало над столиком, заставленным всякими флаконами, коробочками, прозрачными пробирками — зачем ей пробирки-то? — и косметикой. Кровать была двуспальная, застеленная элегантным цветастым покрывалом. Стайлз мимолетно озадачилась — в ее случае любое подобное покрывало было бы аляповатым, как пестрый ковер. А Лидия как-то ухитрялась делать вещи изысканными, даже кричащие, вызывающие вещи. Еще Стайлз подумала — а для чего, собственно, школьнице двуспальная кровать?

— Раздевайся? — нервозно предложила Лидия. — Или… или мне первой?

— Ты когда-нибудь трахалась с девочками? — нарочито грубо спросила Стайлз.

Ей было не по себе. Лидия отрицательно покачала головой и посмотрела на нее почти испуганно.

«Вот и я тоже, — чуть не брякнула Стайлз. — Понятия не имею, что мне с тобой делать теперь».

Лидия медленно сняла с плеча лямку домашнего, короткого и тоже цветастого платья. Потом сняла и вторую. Стайлз поняла, что Лидия пытается ее соблазнить. Ей стало смешно. Лидия заметно растерялась, просто сняла платье и повела плечами.

Грудь у нее была классически прекрасная — каплеобразной формы, с крупными темно-розовыми сосками. Стайлз не сдержалась, подошла и осторожно потрогала. Да, такая вот грудь может быть у женщины, не то, что ее крошечные соски на едва заметных выпуклостях.

— Дальше надо? — уточнила Лидия, часто моргая.

— Валяй, — согласилась Стайлз.

Лидия стащила белые, кружевные — ну да, как же иначе — трусики и оказалась полностью обнаженной. У нее, как Стайлз и думала, было пятнышко рыжего пушка в самом низу лобка и довольно крупные половые губы.

«Почему мне наплевать? — подумала Стайлз. — Вот она стоит, голая, и хочет чего-то от меня. Почему мне… почему мне совсем наплевать?»

— А ты? — спросила Лидия.

Теперь она выглядела действительно неуверенной, ошеломленной. Ее руки то и дело стремились прикрыть грудь и низ живота, но Лидия усилием воли заставляла себя стоять ровно.

Стайлз устало вздохнула и села на край кровати, сгорбившись и нахохлившись.

— Прости, — сказала она глухо. — Мне кажется, ничего не выйдет.

Дерек Хейл ранил ее. Он не просто обидел ее — он нанес ей рану, эта рана воспалилась и загноилась, распространяя яд по телу. И этот яд уже добрался до сердца.

Лидия села рядом. Она молчала, дышала тихо и быстро. Стайлз отвлеченно подумала, что они смотрятся в самый раз для какого-нибудь концептуального фотографа: одетая девочка, похожая на мальчика, и обнаженная девочка, похожая… на нормальную девочку, в общем.

— Как думаешь, — неожиданно даже для себя спросила Стайлз. — Я могла бы быть женственной?

Лидия от неожиданности клацнула зубами и прикусила язык.

— Фто? — переспросила она недовольно, лизнула кончик пальца и посмотрела на пятнышко крови.

— Из меня можно сделать женственную девушку? — прямо спросила Стайлз, заглянув Лидии в лицо.

Та перестала шипеть, помолчала и пожала плечами.

— А зачем? —осведомилась она искренне. — Можно, но мне кажется, что тебе это совсем не понравится.

Стайлз громко засопела, пытаясь сдержать подступающие слезы.

— Кто-то тебя обидел! — проницательно догадалась Лидия. — А кто?

— Один… человек, — соврала Стайлз. — Он увидел мою грудь и сказал…

— А почему тебя волнует чье-то мнение? — перебила ее Лидия.— Ты, кажется, из тех, кто на всех плюет, разве нет?

— Он имеет для меня значение, — призналась Стайлз.

— Он? — Лидия вскинула бровь.

Стайлз пожала плечами, как бы говоря — ну да, и что теперь?

— Интересно, сколько правды в том, что о тебе говорят?

— Наверное, нисколько, — буркнула Стайлз.

Лидия посмотрела на нее и вдруг сказала:

— Ну-ка покажи грудь.

Стайлз неохотно расстегнула клетчатую рубашку и задрала майку.

— Ну? — спросила она, приготовившись к насмешкам.

 — Отличная грудь, — уверенно сказала Лидия. — Очень красивая.

И она! Взяла! Сосок! В рот! Стайлз едва дышала. Ощущение и зрелище настолько потрясли ее, что она остолбенело сидела и таращилась, как Лидия посасывает ее соски, сначала один, а потом и другой. Стайлз, конечно, иногда играла со своей грудью, но ощущение чужих пальцев и чужого рта были непередаваемые. Лидия оторвалась и принялась нежно целовать Стайлз в шею, а ее пальцы, гибкие и проворные, все мяли и мяли твердые соски.

Стайлз в какой-то момент поняла, что лежит на спине на кровати, уже без рубашки, без майки, даже без штанов — в одних трусах, да и те мокрые в промежности. У Лидии были затейливые трусики, и они уже лежали в стороне белой тряпочкой, а Стайлз никогда в жизни такого белья не носила. У нее были обычные трусы: мальчишеские, черные, с логотипом желтой летучей мыши. Про такое белье не говорят «трусики». Как угодно, но не «трусики».

К черту трусы, ее поразило другое: во всех ее фантазиях Лидия подчинялась, была мягкой и уступчивой, плакала и просила пожалеть ее. А Стайлз, значит, вела себя активно и дерзко. А на самом деле она валялась, раздвинув ноги, а Лидия крутила ее, как живую игрушку, трогала, где хотела, и вообще руководила процессом.

Стайлз попыталась сесть, но Лидия ткнула ее ладонью в плечо и заставила улечься обратно. Потянула за край черной ткани. Стайлз послушно сдвинула ноги и оказалась обнаженной.

Лидия вдруг невесело рассмеялась. Стайлз в первую секунду бросило в пот, но потом она поняла, что Лидия смеется не над ней, а над собой.

 — Это не ты лесбиянка, — проговорила Лидия. — Оказывается, это я.

Она развела ноги Стайлз и придвинулась ближе, принялась трогать аккуратными пальчиками с наманикюренными ноготками. Стайлз вцепилась зубами себе в кулак. После гинеколога это был первый человек, который к ней там прикасался, но какая же существенная разница!

— Часто мастурбируешь? — как-то деловито спросила Лидия.

Мастурбируешь. Странное, редко употребляемое слово. Как «колоссальный» например.

Стайлз закивала, быстро сглатывая. Лидия развела ее ноги еще шире и потыкала пальцем ниже,  негрубо, но чувствительно.

— Ого! — сказала она со смешком. — А я смотрю, ты любишь экспериментировать.

— А ты — нет? — огрызнулась Стайлз.

Ей не было стыдно, только немного страшно. Она не знала, чем все закончится.

Лидия отодвинулась, слезла с кровати и принялась рыться в комоде.

— Что ты ищешь? — заинтересовалась Стайлз.

Лидия с такого ракурса выглядела очень красиво — плечи и спина, плавный изгиб к заднице. То есть, к бедрам, конечно. Кто-то говорил, что девушка похожа на скрипку. Лидия уж точно походила на скрипку, не на контрабас же.

— Вот! — гордо сказала Лидия и вытащила голубую, силиконово-прозрачную длинную гибкую штуку.

Стайлз присмотрелась и поняла, что это двустороннее дилдо.

— Джексона пялишь? — спросила она, не сдержав язык за зубами.

Лидия фыркнула.

— Нет, конечно, это для тебя.

Лидия посмотрела на нее и протянула штуковину — потрогать.

— Сегодня купила, — призналась Лидия. — Специально для тебя.

Стайлз с интересом ощупывала поверхность, а та едва прожималась. Вот ее вибратор был твердым и на ощупь как будто бархатным, а эта штука оказалась мягкой, упругой и при этом скользкой.

— Ну и как? — поинтересовалась Стайлз.

Лидия залезла обратно на кровать, развела Стайлз ноги и аккуратно пропихнула в нее край. Потом подвинулась ближе, лобок к лобку, и, закусив губу, просунула в себя второй край. Двинулась.

— Ай! — взвизгнула Стайлз.

По ощущениям штука вылезла у нее через матку куда-то в желудок. Лидия поерзала, пытаясь приноровиться. Штуковина так и норовила выпасть, прокручивалась и нормально не держалась.

— Херня какая-то, — не выдержала Стайлз. — Честно, отстой.

Лидия кивнула. Ее глаза стали потерянными и разочарованными. Вдруг в них сверкнула мысль.

— Становись… на четвереньки становись, — отрывисто сказала Лидия.

Стайлз послушалась, обернулась через плечо, но Лидия ткнула ее в затылок, заставляя стоять спокойно. Теперь штуковина легко проскользнула, хорошо закрепилась и больше не делала больно. Стайлз задышала часто и хрипло. Под таким углом эта штука, эта синяя, прозрачная головка задевала ее загадочную точку джи, которую Стайлз так ни разу не нашла сама. Да и вообще — ощущения были новыми и потрясающими. Не вибрация и не ее собственные движения, а чужая воля, чужие руки на ее коже.

Лидия начала стонать. Первой начала стонать, кряхтеть, даже повизгивать, тихо и слабо. Стайлз расставила ноги шире и прогнула поясницу. Лидия тут же шлепнула ее по заднице и как-то неуверенно сказала:

— Вот так… сучка.

«Ты не охренела там, мисс Мартин?» — хотела было спросить Стайлз, но заткнулась, осознав, что ей это все чертовски нравится. То есть правда — ей нравилось все, и физическая часть, и моральная тоже.

Чувствительные соски терлись о подушку, сладко болели от этого и ныли так, словно из них вот-вот собиралось потечь молоко. И трахаться Стайлз понравилось: то, как в нее входило дилдо, как оно задевало стенки ее вагины. Да что там задевало, оно бесцеремонно терлось обо все складки — и это было хорошо. И думать про все это было тоже приятно. Что она вся такая сильная, а вот лежит и позволяет себя выебать. А Лидия Мартин такая женственная и слабая на вид, зато засаживает так, словно собирается приколотить Стайлз к стене.

  
— Помоги себе сама, — пропыхтела Лидия. — Я не достаю, мне неудобно.

Сама так сама. Стайлз уперлась на локоть и принялась теребить набухший клитор, быстро и грубовато. Она чувствовала, что ей много не надо.

Лидия почти рычала, вонзила ногти ей в задницу, но Стайлз и не думала протестовать. В ее голове по кругу носились воспаленные мысли, грязные, чувственные: «Лидия Мартин меня трахает, Лидия имеет меня в… в пизду, да! О, да! Лидия засаживает мне в пизду! О, боже, да!».

Она должна была подумать о Дереке. Но почему-то подумала о том, что можно было бы дать Лидии и в попу.

«В анал, — подсказал ей похотливый голос в ее голове. — Она могла бы выдрать тебя в задницу, не только в твою сладенькую манденку».

Она закричала, рука у нее подогнулась, и Стайлз свалилась на кровать. Лидия судорожно держала ее за бедра, толкалась все чаще и сильнее. А Стайлз как-то отстраненно, как-то равнодушно подумала, что на самом деле все одинаковые — и мужчины, и женщины. Все перед оргазмом ведут себя одинаково, и никакой разницы нет.

Лидия скорчилась на ней, выдохнула Стайлз на ухо и откатилась в сторону. Несколько минут они молчали и смотрели в потолок.

— Ты еще не делала химию? — спросила Лидия.

Волосы у нее спутались и упали на лицо, сквозь них диковато поблескивали глаза, огромные и мутноватые.

— Химию? — уточнила Стайлз. — Не-а.

— Хочешь, можем сделать сейчас, — предложила Лидия.

— Можно, — согласилась Стайлз.

Но они никуда не пошли, а лежали и смотрели перед собой, и медленно остывали в прохладном сквознячке.

***

Дерек ждал ее в темной комнате. Ему не нужен был свет — он читал в темноте.

— Положи книгу на место и проваливай, — устало сказала Стайлз.

У нее не было сил ругаться с ним и злиться на него. Хотелось упасть физиономией в подушку и заснуть. Дерек вскинул голову и принюхался, помрачнел. Он, наверное, знал запах Лидии — через Джексона. А может быть Дерек запоминал все запахи, как домашняя крыса запоминает всех обитателей дома. Он же оборотень, он многое может.

— Повеселилась? — спросил Дерек, глуховато, недовольно.

— Представь себе, — заявила Стайлз. — У тебя что, уши заложило? Проваливай.

— Вообще-то, у меня есть дело, — сказал Дерек.

— Сходи в библиотеку! — огрызнулась Стайлз. — Или купи себе ноутбук, блин.

Дерек молчал.

Стайлз повернулась к нему спиной, сдернула с кровати покрывало и принялась раздеваться. Она все еще была влюблена в Дерека, но сейчас любила его особо раздраженной любовью. Лидия вылечила ее, исцелила, поэтому Стайлз, совершенно не волнуясь, сдернула майку и выбралась из штанов, оставшись в своих черных трусах с летучей мышью.

— Ну от тебя и несет, — глухо проговорил Дерек.

— Так я тебя тут не держу, — великодушно ответила Стайлз. — Можешь уебывать, пока, до новых встреч.

Она повалилась на кровать, обхватила обеими руками подушку и зарылась в нее лицом. Голой спине было приятно, ноги, правда, немного замерзли, но терпимо. Стайлз сонно выдохнула. Оказывается, секс это чертовски энергозатратное дело. Спать хотелось неимоверно.

Она задремала, забыв, что Дерек сидит в комнате. И сквозь сон ей показалось, что кто-то погладил ее по ноге. И как будто… как будто кто-то поцеловал ее в спину, под лопаткой, горячими губами, царапнув щетиной. Утром, когда она проснется, она будет укрыта до ушей покрывалом, лежавшим в шкафу.

***

Стайлз сразу все поняла. Может, она была странной и немного чокнутой, но идиоткой не была совсем.

Лидия стояла рядом с Джексоном, держала его за руку, и в ее глазах застыло предупреждение: «Я тебя не знаю, а ты меня не знаешь». При этом они с Джексоном ворковали как голубки. Стайлз, глядя на эту идиллическую картину, ощутила, что во рту у нее становится кисло и тошно. Не то, чтобы она собиралась броситься Лидии на шею, просто… почему нельзя вести себя по-человечески? Они могли бы просто поздороваться, как хорошие знакомые. Хотя бы обменяться кивками. Но Лидия выглядела настороженной, словно тигрица у своего логова.

Стайлз вдруг поняла, что совершенно не хочет идти на занятия. Сидеть посреди людей, которых не любит, делать вид, что ей хорошо и спокойно, хотя это не так. Ей было физически тошно находиться в школе. Так тошно, что хоть ложись прямо здесь на землю и помирай. Как будто в ответ на ее мысли прозвенел звонок,  словно говорил ей: «выбирай, ты с нами или сама по себе?».

— Сама по себе, — пробормотала Стайлз, повернулась и пошла прочь, торопливо, чтобы ее не засек никто из знакомых.

На повороте она выбрала узкую тропку, а та привела ее в лес. Стайлз быстро перебежала через мостик, обернулась и несколько секунд смотрела, как течет вода. Она пошла дальше, шла и шла, и в какой-то момент очутилась на знакомой опушке, где стоял дом Хейлов.

В глубине души Стайлз знала, где закончится ее путешествие. Знала, куда придет в итоге.

Раньше этот особняк был двухэтажным, но оставшиеся Хейлы решили, что такой большой  дом им не нужен. Они обустроили себе первый этаж, а от второго осталась только центральная лестница, которая вела в небо. Стайлз горько ухмыльнулась своему романтическому настроению. Она помялась на опушке, не решаясь ни уйти, ни зайти в дом. Она не была уверена, что ей там будут рады.

— Лапуля, — позвал ее голос слева.

Стайлз поморщилась и повернулась на звук. Дядя Питер судя по всему возвращался с пробежки. Хотя дядя Питер был таким своеобразным чуваком, который мог ходить на работу в спортивных шортах и пропотевшей футболке.

— Дерека нет, — сообщил дядя Питер, прошел мимо нее и остановился на крыльце.

Стайлз растерянно молчала. Она не знала, куда ей теперь идти. Домой? Обратно в школу? Или просто слоняться по городу, пока ее не заметит кто-нибудь из коллег отца?

— Ну-ка иди сюда, — позвал дядя Питер, но подошел сам и заглянул ей в глаза. — А ну пойдем.

Он бесцеремонно, хоть и не больно, взял ее за плечо и завел в дом, усадил на диван и посмотрел сверху вниз.

— Что крутится в твоей умной голове? — прямо спросил дядя Питер. — Выкладывай, пока не вляпалась, лапуля. Я знаю о твоей способности попадать в неприятности.

Стайлз поглядела на него и вдруг решилась — дядя Питер был взрослым, не таким, как Дерек. Он был действительно взрослым, у него наверняка водились разные женщины, и он в них разбирался.

— Я могла бы понравиться… кому-нибудь? — спросила Стайлз. — Такая вот — могла бы?

Питер выронил полотенце, которым вытирал шею и уставился на нее, словно впервые увидел.

— Стилински, — сказал он немного нервно. — Поздновато для полового созревания, не находишь?

— В самый раз! — дерзко заявила Стайлз. — Мне кажется… я никому не нравлюсь.

Она вдруг опомнилась и прикусила язык, осознав, что изливает душу очень неподходящему для этого человеку. Она встала, чтобы уйти, но Питер шагнул к ней и снова заглянул в лицо. Смотрел он долго, молчал и едва заметно хмурился.

— Ты могла бы кому-нибудь понравится, — спокойно сказал дядя Питер наконец. — Экзотичненько, но не критично. Возможно… ты кому-то нравишься.

Стайлз криво улыбнулась. Питер наклонился к ней, нежно провел пальцем по щеке.

«Почему бы и нет? — подумала Стайлз, выпятив губы трубочкой. — А почему и нет? Не один Хейл — так другой, как будто они так уж сильно отличаются».  

Правда, она ощущала себя немного потаскушкой, но это тоже было скорее приятное ощущение, чем наоборот. Наконец-то ее кто-то хотел, помимо ее собственных пальцев.

Питер как-то растерянно хмыкнул и отвернулся, отстранился, а через секунду дверь распахнулась, стукнулась, и события завертелись слишком быстро. Дерек моментально очутился рядом. Он выглядел не просто сердитым — он как-то почернел от ярости, а глаза у него стали бешеными, белыми. Питер отступил, буквально вытолкнув Стайлз на Дерека, а тот подхватил ее, как куклу, и встряхнул так, что зубы стукнули. Питер исчез — растворился, и Стайлз даже не заметила, в какой момент.

— Ты что же, — тихо и от этого страшно проговорил Дерек. — Ты издеваешься надо мной?

Стайлз моргала. Дерека трясло от злости: мелкой, сухой дрожью. Стайлз ощущала, как напряжены мускулы на его руках.

— Что? — спросила она беспомощно. — Что такое?

Дерек крепко взял ее за коротко стриженый затылок, сжал пальцы почти до боли и поцеловал в искривленные губы. Стайлз замерла. Несмотря на ее шалости с собой, несмотря на то, что они делали с Лидией — она была нецелованная. Не считать же слюнявые поцелуи в щеку от Скотта.

Губы у Дерека были твердые и горячие, совершенно не слюнявые, сухие и напористые. Щетина исколола ей щеку и подбородок. Стайлз всхлипнула и поняла, что Дерек уже не держит ее — она сама висит на нем, как мартышка, обхватив его руками за шею.

Она отшатнулась. Дерек слепо потянулся за ней, открыл глаза и недоуменно спросил:

— Что?

Стайлз влепила ему пощечину. Она очень хотела бы врезать ему по-мужски, в челюсть, или лбом в нос, но подозревала, что вместо того, чтобы отмудохать Дерека, сломает себе пальцы или расшибет лоб. Ей и так стало страшновато — Дерек ведь тоже мог двинуть в ответ…

— Я же вообще не женщина! — проорала Стайлз ему в лицо.

Боже, как хорошо-то. Словно выпустить гной из давно назревшей ранки.

— Что? — снова спросил Дерек.

Стайлз влепила ему еще одну пощечину. Вошла во вкус. К ее изумлению и ужасу — Дерек даже не пошевелился, не попытался закрыться, поймать ее руки или ударить ее в ответ. Он только облизнулся, повел шеей и уставился на нее горящими глазами. Стайлз осознала, что может бить Дерека, сколько ей вздумается — а он будет терпеть.

Она отлично знала, что это значит.  Она ведь читала, гуглила и уже неплохо разобралась, как живут оборотни. Только это знание сейчас было не к месту.

— Я же не женщина! — выплюнула Стайлз. — Ты так сказал! Я… я тебя не привлекаю?

Она ляпнула в обиде и тут же осознала, что это звучит глупо. Он только что чуть не откусил голову бедному дяде Питеру, а потом целовал ее так, что коленки до сих пор не перестали трястись. Наверное, привлекает.

— Ты что, дурочка? — растерянно поинтересовался Дерек и еще раз терпеливо отхватил по морде.

— Ты… ты меня обидел! — взорвалась Стайлз. — Ты меня оскорбил! Ты унизил меня! Да как ты вообще мог… ты! Ты!

— А что я? — спросил Дерек. — Ты себя в зеркале видела? Ты похожа на мальчишку. Причем тут я?

— Причем тут ты, — кивнула Стайлз.

Нет, все правильно, он прав, что уж. Она похожа на мальчишку — это правда.

— Может, ты скрытый пидор? — спросила она. — Я похожа… а ты хочешь меня трахнуть. Дело в этом?

— Я тебя отшлепаю, — рассердился Дерек. — Да что с тобой такое?

— Знаешь, пожалуй, я пойду домой, — решила Стайлз.

Она обошла Дерека по дуге, шагнула к двери и почти десять секунд решительно шагала в воздухе, пока не осознала, что Дерек держит ее поперек талии на весу.

— Притормози, — попросил Дерек.

Он заглянул ей в глаза, посерьезнел и сказал:

— Ты всерьез обиделась?

Стайлз уже занесла руку, но Дерек предупредил:

— Попробуешь еще раз — и я тебя точно отшлепаю.

Она успокоилась и неохотно ответила:

— Вообще-то да.

Дерек помолчал, потом взял ее за плечи и привлек к себе, прижал и погладил по затылку.

— Ты ведь все понимаешь, Стайлз?

— Не очень, — настороженно отозвалась она. — Это может значить все, что угодно, включая «я не против тебя трахнуть, но ты не из моей лиги, ты все понимаешь, Стайлз».

Дерек ущипнул ее за задницу. Такое простое действие, но Стайлз чуть не подпрыгнула. Она не ожидала, что это будет так чувствительно… и чувственно.

— Раздевайся, — скомандовал Дерек. — И не дури. Ты все отлично понимаешь.

Стайлз ухмыльнулась и действительно принялась раздеваться.

— Мы будем встречаться? Ты женишься на мне? — спросила она, расстегивая рубашку. — А потом у нас будет парочка щеночков и собственная автомастерская? А мы заведем собаку?

— Я заведу себе психиатра, — вздохнул Дерек. — Посмотрим.

Стайлз перестала дурачиться, и Дерек тоже перестал дурачиться. Он не снял штаны, только расстегнул их, это Стайлз разделась полностью. Она ощущала это как потребность — чтобы Дерек увидел ее всю. Тощую, костлявую, с худыми бедрами, острыми локтями, маленькой грудью и длиннющими ногами с некрасивыми коленками.

— Повернись, — попросил Дерек.

Стайлз послушно повернулась.

— Сойдет, — подчеркнуто серьезно сказал он.

Стайлз обернулась, но оскорбленная тирада застряла у нее в глотке: Дерек смотрел на нее, как голодная собака, жадно и пристально, разве что слюни не пустил. И бугор у него в штанах стал выпуклым и весомым.

— Ты ведь мне никогда не скажешь ничего из того, что я хочу услышать? — вздохнула Стайлз.

— А? — рассеянно спросил Дерек, пялясь на нее. — А что ты хочешь услышать?

— Что ты меня любишь, — предположила она. — Я тебе нравлюсь там… ты хочешь прожить со мной свою жалкую мохнатую жизнь…

— Ну да, — просто ответил Дерек.

И больше ничего не добавил.

Стайлз покрутила головой и села на диван. Дерек опустился на пол, между ее ног, подвинулся ближе и поцеловал ее в бедро, потом в колено. Бережно развел ее ноги шире, ткнулся носом в лобок и несколько секунд сидел так, дыша запахом ее промежности. Потом отстранился — и его лицо вдруг исказилось.

— Стайлз, тут, э-э-э…

— Что? — испуганно спросила она.

Дерек легонько провел пальцами и показал ей — на пальцах была кровь.

Стайлз ощутила такую дурноту, что чуть не упала в обморок. Ну конечно, у нее никогда не бывает как надо, у нее никогда не бывает хорошо. Всегда должно что-то случиться. Что-то ужасное.

— Ты чего? — всполошился Дерек, увидев, что она тихонько всхлипывает. — Стайлз, ты что?

Он сел рядом и без всякой брезгливости перетащил ее к себе на колени и расцеловал во влажные щеки.

— Это даже возбуждает, — признался Дерек, поглаживая ее по плечам. — У волков, знаешь, течка — это когда…

— Знаю! — взвизгнула Стайлз и покраснела. — Заткнись!

Ей стало так стыдно, что она даже реветь перестала. 

— А во мне много от волка, — прошептал ей на ухо Дерек.

Вот до этого момента Стайлз еще сомневалась — смогут ли они встречаться, сложится ли их жизнь, как они будут общаться в новом статусе. Но больше Стайлз не сомневалась ни в Дереке, ни в их будущих взаимоотношениях.

— Мне надо домой, — сказала она и потянула к себе рубашку.

— Да, — согласился Дерек. — У нас тут ничего такого нужного нет. Я тебя отвезу.

Она одевалась, а Дерек смотрел на нее. Его глаза были почти черными от похоти и нежности — и Стайлз понравилось это сочетание.       

***

Ну конечно же, дата в календаре была густо зарисована красным. В каком надо раздрае выйти из дома, что бы не заметить важного?

— Кофе? — спросила Стайлз.

— Да я сам себе сделаю, — ответил Дерек, наблюдая за ее метаниями.

Хорошо, что в сумке нашлась пачка салфеток, Стайлз доехала домой без происшествий. Дерек не ждал приглашения войти, он просто пошел с ней, уселся на кухне и смотрел. И, что самое странное, он совсем не выглядел чужаком, чужеродным элементом в привычной картине мира.

Стайлз кивнула и умчалась в душ. Из ванной комнаты она вышла ожившая и почти спокойная. Дерек пил кофе и смотрел спортивный матч на маленьком кухонном телевизоре.

— Ты как? — спросил Дерек, переведя на нее взгляд.

Стайлз пожала плечами. Она стояла в одних трусах, на этот раз синих, со звездным щитом спереди. Дерек, увидев эти трусы, только вздохнул.

— А ты не боишься, что мой отец тебя пристрелит? — поинтересовалась Стайлз и подошла поближе.

Дерек неторопливо поставил чашку на стол и вдруг молниеносно схватил ее за бедра и подтащил к себе, пососал твердый от холода сосок.

— Не боюсь, — сказал он, когда прервался и принялся терзать второй сосок.

— У тебя вообще стыда нет? — фальшиво возмутилась Стайлз. — Я сейчас как бы не… не предназначена для этого.

— Жалко, — откровенно сказал Дерек. — А я бы… оттрахал.

Стайлз уже слышала пару раз, как Дерек ругается. Но эти были такие словечки, общие, не конкретные. А тут он сказал неприличное слово — и сказал его для нее.

— Хочешь меня выебать? — брякнула Стайлз, не успев подумать.

— Ага, — Дерек кивнул. — Прямо тут.

— Нет, — она поморщилась. — Тут не надо. Мы тут, знаешь ли, едим. Пошли наверх.

Дерек потащился за ней, как привязанный. У него было даже несколько обдолбанное лицо, словно он не верил, что она ему такое позволит.

— Это ведь нормально? — забеспокоилась Стайлз. — Ты не считаешь, что я какая-то чрезмерно развратная?

— В самый раз, — успокоил ее Дерек. — Мне нравится.

Пока он раздевался, поспешно и не очень-то аккуратно, Стайлз снова подумала, что Дерек такой же чокнутый, как и она. Он старше, и он пережил куда больше положенного для его возраста. Но у них было нечто общее, некая аура одиночества, которая отпугивала от них людей. И, наверное, эта аура и притянула их друг к другу.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Дерек.

Даже не позвал, а попросил, как будто она могла отказать. Он сел на край кровати, а Стайлз стащила трусы, стыдливо убрала их в сторону и быстро подошла. Полчаса назад все было наоборот, но ей понравилось то, что инициатива исходила от нее.

— Резинки, — начал было Дерек, — у меня в карма…

— Заткнись, — приказала Стайлз.

Она уселась ему на колени, обхватив его ногами. Низ ее живота сильно сжался, потекли густые красные капли. Стайлз запоздало подумала, что стоило хотя бы положить на кровать полотенце, ну в самом деле — постельному белью кранты.

Дерек, судя по его темным глазам, вообще ни о чем не думал. Он взял ее за бедра, приподнял, а Стайлз догадливо прижала головку его члена к своим влажным и измазанным кровью губам. Она толком не успела рассмотреть его член. Он был не такой уж и большой, не как в порнушках, но зато толстый и горячий. Совершенно реальный.

Дерек качнул ее, опустил и приподнял. Стайлз зашипела и свалилась на него, обнимая за шею. Дерек задал ритм. Мышцы на его руках вспухали, Стайлз самозабвенно лизала его шею, горьковатую от одеколона, и крепкие плечи. Ей было слишком хорошо, чтобы болтать, и слишком лениво думать о том, насколько они испачкались сами и испачкали простыни.

— Узел, — выдохнул Дерек. — У меня есть узел. Ты в курсе?

— Теперь в курсе, — согласилась Стайлз.

Дерек держал ее на весу и ждал, что она решит. Стайлз пожала плечами:

— Ну, давай попробуем, — сказала она. — Хуже не будет.

Дерек коротко рыкнул и насадил ее до основания. Поднять ее он уже не смог — узел вырос моментально, расширился и запечатал ее вагину, ее раскрытую, растраханную им пизденку. Стайлз вцепилась зубами Дереку в плечо. Ее трясло, она крутилась, ерзала, совершенно непотребно виляла задницей, пытаясь получить больше, больше этих ощущений. Дерек придерживал ее, чтобы она не свалилась, и дышал так тяжело, словно его били.

Наконец Стайлз обмякла и ткнулась носом Дереку в ключицу.

— Ты кончил? — спросила она, не сдержав любопытства.

— А ты не заметила? — усмехнулся Дерек.

— Нет, — призналась она. — Если бы ты хотя бы поскулил… или там…

— О, фак! — дурашливо проговорил Дерек. — О да, детка, я кончаю, я кончаю, о! А-а-а!

— Придурок, — фыркнула Стайлз.

Дерек поцеловал ее в краешек губ и посмотрел вниз.

— Ой-е, — выдохнула Стайлз, оценив последствия.

Дерек тоже присвистнул.

— Сколько он будет? — поинтересовалась Стайлз. — Ты можешь его убрать?

— Отстегнуть и выбросить? — язвительно спросил Дерек. — Придется потерпеть.

Потерпеть так потерпеть. Стайлз поерзала, устраиваясь удобнее, и принялась терзать Дерека — трогать его за уши, гладить его действительно колючую и жесткую щетину, водить пальцами по бровям, по губам и челюсти. Дерек терпел. Стайлз осмелела и принялась дергать за волосы и за уши.

— Успокойся, — приказал Дерек. — Думаешь, я тебя теперь не отшлепаю?

— Не-а, — уверенно ответила Стайлз. — Кажется, у нас в холодильнике закончилось мороженое.

Дерек посмотрел на нее с отчаянием. Если бы он не выглядел таким молодым, таким взъерошенным и сияющим, таким довольным и счастливым — Стайлз бы поверила в его отчаяние.  

***

Скотт постучал и тут же ворвался, даже секунды не подождав.

— Стайлз! Стайлз!

Скотт застыл, увидев на кровати Дерека. Тот лежал на спине, держал перед собой книжку и читал.

— Я тут, — сообщила Стайлз. Она сидела у компьютера и писала эссе.

— Никак не могу привыкнуть, что он тут сидит, — пробормотал Скотт.

— Он тут не только сидит, он тут, бывает, и лежит, — хохотнула Стайлз.

— И не только, — дополнил Дерек, не отрываясь от книжки.

Скотт поморщился. Он подошел к столу и вполголоса, почти шепотом сказал:

— Стайлз, выручи меня, мне срочно-срочно, прямо очень срочно нужны резинки.

— Я тебе что, магазин гондонов, что ли? — поморщилась Стайлз.

— В верхнем ящике комода, — все так же меланхолично подал голос Дерек.

Стайлз кивнула. Скотт кинулся к комоду.

— Стой! Погоди! — крикнула Стайлз, но уже было поздно.

Верхний ящик немного заедал. Стайлз не жаловалась Дереку, он сам как-то заметил, после чего взял отвертку и что-то подкрутил — теперь ящик буквально вываливался. Вот и на Скотта вывалился, выпал из креплений и перевернулся. На пол посыпались носки Стайлз и всякие другие вещи. Скотт несколько секунд обескуражено рассматривал наручники, цепи, кнут и ошейник. Когда его взгляд скользнул по рассыпанным игрушкам, Скотт крепко зажмурился и жалобно сказал:

— Я этого не видел, я не видел, о, мои бедные глаза!

— Собери все обратно, — попросила Стайлз. — И не видь дальше.

— Я не буду к этому прикасаться руками! — шепотом завопил Скотт. — Я не знаю, кто это использовал!

— Что это? — спросил Дерек, отвлекшись от книжки.

Скотт, не успев толком подумать, схватил первое попавшееся и потряс им в воздухе. Это была небольшая, круглая анальная пробка. Скотт издал слабый крик и разжал пальцы.

— По-твоему, это мое? — сладко спросил Дерек.

Стайлз отлично знала, что когда Дерек ворчит и бурчит — это ерунда, а вот когда он говорит так ласково, вкрадчиво и сладко — и не в постели — это точно к беде. Скотт уйдет не с презервативами, а с полной ладошкой своих зубов.

Стайлз торопливо вскочила, нашла в куче упаковку резинок, сунула их Скотту в руки и вытолкала его за дверь.

— Я его потом найду, — спокойно сказал Дерек.

— Отставь его в покое, — попросила Стайлз и принялась собирать разбросанные вещи. — Как думаешь, его японка действительно пищит, как в хентае?

— Никогда не думал о его японке, — ответил Дерек. – Не уверен, что она не кореянка.

Стайлз ухмыльнулась, взяла пробку и, задумчиво на нее глядя, проговорила:

— А ведь ты ей тоже пользовался, помнишь?

— Нет! — отрезал Дерек и уткнулся в книгу.

— А я помню! — воодушевилась Стайлз. — Три… или четыре недели назад, на этой самой кровати… ты, конечно, и до меня добрался, но в тебе…

Дерек посмотрел на нее выразительно. Стайлз заткнулась и, ухмыляясь, убрала игрушку на место.  Она вдруг подумала, что теперь досконально знает все выражения лица Дерека. Он и раньше был молчуном, и она неплохо разбиралась в азбуке его бровей, а теперь-то и подавно. К примеру, сейчас Дерек взглядом умолял ее заткнуться, потому что ему было стыдно за пережитое удовольствие. При этом он этим же взглядом намекнул, что если она заткнется и не станет его позорить вслух, то, может быть, они и повторят прошлый опыт. Наверняка повторят.

— Какие у нас планы на выходные? — невинно спросила Стайлз.

— Ты остаешься дома, — ответил Дерек. — А мы с твоим отцом едем на рыбалку.

— Ты не боишься, что он тебя утопит? — поинтересовалась Стайлз.

— Нет, — отозвался Дерек.

— Вот возьмет и привяжет к твоей шее камень, — зловеще сказала Стайлз. — И ты пойдешь ко дну, булькая и пуская пузыри. А я же тебя предупреждала.

— Какой-то у тебя сильно радостный голос, — пробормотал Дерек. — Это точно твоя забота обо мне?

Стайлз покивала.

 Папа, конечно, сначала обалдел, когда Стайлз привела Дерека за руку и заявила, что Дерек когда-нибудь станет ее мужем и у них будет целый выводок детишек. Потом папа и Дерек поговорили, а ее не пустили, и подслушать не удалось, после чего папа смягчился.

— О чем вы с ним тогда болтали? — спросила Стайлз, не утерпев.

— О тебе, — фыркнул Дерек.

— И что ты ему сказал?

— Правду! — торжественно ответил Дерек.

— Это не ответ! — возмутилась Стайлз, подкрадываясь к кровати.

Дерек перевернулся на живот и уставился в книгу.

— Ну скажи! — попросила она и оседлала Дерека, усевшись ему на крепкую задницу.

— Чистую правду! — так же торжественно сообщил Дерек.

— Ты же в курсе, что я знаю, кто тут боится щекотки? — спросила Стайлз, приготовившись.

— Ты же в курсе, что мне понадобится секунда, чтобы кого-нибудь скинуть? — в тон ей спросил Дерек.

Стайлз не утерпела и действительно принялась щекотать его. Дерек издал какой-то возмущенный, писклявый звук, моментально перевернулся и подмял ее. После чего, сжав ее в стальных тисках, продолжил читать. Стайлз попыталась пнуть его, но ноги были блокированы, да и руки тоже. Тогда она принялась надувать щеки и дуть Дереку в нос. Он отодвинулся, но Стайлз не унималась. Дерек был совершенно невозмутим, если не считать веселых искр в его глазах. Наконец, дождавшись, пока она снова надует щеки, Дерек вдруг подался к ней и шумно выдохнул ей в рот. Стайлз поперхнулась, громко и отчетливо захрюкала носом, да так смешно, что Дерек начал хохотать. Правда, он ее выпустил. Оскорбленная Стайлз треснула его кулаком в плечо, но Дерек не перестал гоготать и еле успокоился.

Стайлз в отместку укусила его за ухо и ушла к компьютеру, заниматься. Она слышала, как Дерек дышит — слишком часто и громко для человека. Казалось, что на ее кровати лежит огромный сторожевой пес. Правда, пес бы дышал еще чаще и громче, но встречаться с собакой — это уже чересчур.

Стайлз потянулась в кресле. Она ощущала себя в безопасности, ей было хорошо и спокойно. В любой момент она могла вернуться к Дереку и начать его терзать, а он бы терпел и даже наслаждался ее вниманием. Потому что он ее любил.

А как иначе?


End file.
